Akatsuki's Vampire
by Fairy-Tail-1710
Summary: A 13-year old girl tries to find the Akatsuki and wants to join them to get revenge on Konoha to what had happened in her past life. Will she cooperate with the Akatsuki? Who is she? Why does she want revenge? DeidaraXOC fanfic
1. Chapter 1:A Loud day at the Base

**Ohayo minna! This will be my ever first fanfiction I have ever made! Please enjoy! There will be OC's in this story just to let you know**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto/Rosario Vampire (Sadly ): )**

* * *

Today was one of those days when people would go buy ramen or hang out with friends but it is a different story with one particular girl. Her name is Moka Akashiya. A 13-year old girl, but not just ordinary girl, but actually a _Vampire_. She has nice silky silvery hair that goes down to her waist. Her eyes is as red as blood and has cat-like pupils. She is out to seek revenge on Konoha for what had happened in her miserable life. Right now, she is seeking out for a particular organisation to help her get her revenge and hopefully gain some friends along the way.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Loud Day at the Base**

**Deidara's POV**

'_Mission after mission after mission... That's what you get when you become an Akatsuki_' I thought while walking down the dirty path with my partner Sasori by my side. Luckily we had finished our mission and we are now heading our way back to the base. It was a really sunny day to, and I was already getting tired of walking back. I looked at my partner and there is no expression on his face '_How can he keep up with this crap?!' _I thought still staring at Sasori with the how-can-you-stand-this-crap look. Sasori is still looking down the pathway leading to our base and I finally stop staring him down with my glare.

We finally reached our base and Sasori did the hand signs to move the massive boulder out of the way so we can get in. When Sasori finished doing the hand signs, I thought I just a shadowy figure behind the bushes but I chose to ignore it. When Sasori and I finally went inside, the first thing I saw was Tobi playing with his annoying toys, Kisame watching TV, Kakuzu counting his money and Hidan was about to knock the shit out of Tobi.

'STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FUCKING TOYS YOU ASS, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!' yelled Hidan which caused the whole base to shake and made Tobi flinched.

'B-but Tobi got nothing better t-to do..' Tobi stuttered while holding his plushed bear in his hands.

'THEN GO OUTSIDE AND DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Hidan yelled again and he was gritting his teeth and clutching his hands trying, keyword: 'TRYING' to keep his temper out of the way. I stood there speechless with my eyes widened and at looked at Sasori who also stood there speechless but kept no emotion. Then I saw Kisame sighed in an annoyed way, turned of the TV and said.

'Shut up Hidan, your giving everyone a headache'. Kisame then headed to his room and looked back at Hidan. Hidan was standing there glaring at Kisame and finally, Hidan kept his cool but still mutterded under his breath and just walked of leaving Tobi do whatever he wants to do.

'Thank you Kisame-senpai! Tobi will make it up to you!' shouted Tobi with a relieved expression under his mask.

'Don't mention it kid, just don't play with your toys around Hidan next time' said Kisame and then headed of to his room.

'Hai!' said Tobi. He then got his toys and ran to his room. It now became quiet and I still stood there thinking '_What the hell just happened?'. _

Sasori then said' Lets go to Leader's office and give him the scroll'. I snapped back to reality and nodded to him and we start heading to Leader's office.

* * *

**I know its short but I'm trying to figure out how to do this first and I might continue on with the story.**

**Please leave a lovely review as well :) **


	2. Chapter 2: I Finally Found You

**So far, I only got 1 review... but that's okay! I'm not gonna give up yet! Lets continue on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Finally Found You**

**Moka's POV**

I was walking along the forest minding my own business, feeling the cool breeze in my hair and listening to the singing I was enjoying it it is, when I saw two figures walking along on the dirty path. I quickly hid behind a nearby tree and I try to take a closer look at , they didn't see or I would be dead (even though it is impossible to beat me).

As I got a closer look at them, I saw that one of them has blond hair which is drawn into a half ponytail and with he rest of his hair hanging down freely. He also has a bang covering his left eye which he is also wore a scope which signifies he is a long-range attacker. He has slanted blue eyes.

The other one has brown eyes and has red short messy hair **(A:N/ In this story Sasori isn't wearing Hiruko). **By the looks of it, he doesn't look human but looks more as if he is a puppet himself which also signifies that he is a puppet master.

They don't interest me at all but what interests me is what they are wearing. A lack cloak with red clouds on it. Which means they are part of the Akatsuki.

'_Bingo!' _I celebrated in my head '_Finally I found the Akatsuki'_

As the duo kept on walking, I trailed behind them, going from tree to tree, bush to bush until they reached a massive boulder, I stopped and hid behind a bush which rustled a bit and the blond haired guy looked behind him looking directly at the bush I was currently hiding behind.

_'Shit!'_ I cursed under my breath. My heart was pounding so fast I thought it was going to pop out any minute now. As I was about to think I got caught. The blondie just turned and ignored it.

_'Phew...' _I sigh in relief.

As I caught my breath, I looked up and the red head suddenly did some hand signs and the massive boulder moved away which leads into a secret passage way. The duo went in and the boulder shouts itself with a "BANG!"

As I got out of my hiding place, I approached the boulder with wide eyes. The boulder was sealed with some sort of paper which has the words "Seal". I cursed under my breath and try to figure out how to remove the boulder without anyone noticing. I decided that it's time use some of my power and break the seal with force even though the Akatsuki will know what will happen. It is time that the Akatsuki will have a new member to deal with.

As I was about to break the seal with my power, I heard a commotion going on inside the hidden passage way.

_'STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR FUCKING TOYS YOU ASS, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!'_

_'B-but Tobi got nothing better t-to do..'_

_'THEN GO OUTSIDE AND DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE YOU SON OF A BITCH!'_

_'Shut up Hidan, your giving everyone a headache'_

_'Thank you Kisame-senpai! Tobi will make it up to you!'_

_'Don't mention it kid, just don't play with your toys around Hidan next time'_

_'Hai!'_

I stood there and thinking '_Who the hell am I dealing with here?!'._ I shrugged it of and I start to release some of my inner power I gave a sly smirk on my face.

'Just you wait Akatsuki'

* * *

**Deidara's POV:**

Sasori and I walked across the hallway until we finally reached the leader's office. Sasori knocked on the door lightly and waited for a response.

'Come in' was the response and we walked right in. Inside the room was a huge desk filled with piles of paperwork, the room was a huge and could fit about hundreds of ninjas. Sitting behind the desk was our leader Pein. He looked as if he was pissed at something but that was always how looked. His cold looking eyes could scare a child and be killed in a state of shock.

'Did you finish the mission?' The leader asked.

'Yes Leader-sama' was the response that came from Sasori. Sasori handed the leader the scroll we took from our mission.

'You are dismissed'

As Sasori and I walked our way out of he office. There was a loud 'BANG' coming from the entrance of our lair. The ground shook and I nearly stumbled backwards but I kept my balance.

'W-what was that?' said Sasori with a surprised face on. I finally saw his face in a different kind ofemotion other than his usual one but I kept that aside.

'I-I don't know' was my responce Sasori's question.

Pein stood from behind his desk and said 'Assemble all the Akatsuki to the entrance now!'

'Yes sir!'

* * *

**Normal POV:**

When all the Akatsuki arrived near the entrance even the leader Pein was there, saw a cloud of smoke surrounding the entrance.

'What the hell?!' shouted Hidan who was standing next to Kakuzu which Kakuzu didn't like but decided to not say anything. Pein was thinking '_How did it or who broke the seal without a problem'._

Everyone stood silently waiting for the cloud of smoke to clear. A few seconds later, the dust started to clear and the figure who is standing in that cloud of dust gave a smirk. The Akatsuki gave a gasped even the emotionless Itachi and Sasori. Pein was surprised as well.

The figure turned out to be a 13-year old girl with white silvery hair, red blood eyes and a rosary around her neck**(I forgot to mention that Moka wore a rosary around her neck which seals her vampire powers).**

'I finally found you... Akatsuki'

* * *

**This is the end of the second chapter, took me a long time to write this. Please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Deal

**Right now I have over 50 views but sadly just 1 review, 1 follow and 1 favourite and I would like to thank Bloodshot111 for the review, follow and favourite :) Now... on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto!.**

* * *

_Previously~_

_Everyone stood silently waiting for the cloud of smoke to clear. A few seconds later, the dust started to clear and the figure who is standing in that cloud of dust gave a smirk. The Akatsuki gave a gasped even the emotionless Itachi and Sasori. Pein was surprised as well._

_The figure turned out to be a 13-year old girl with white silvery hair, red blood eyes and a rosary around her neck__**(I forgot to mention that Moka wore a rosary around her neck which seals her vampire powers).**_

_'I finally found you... Akatsuki'_

* * *

**Chapter 3-The Deal**

**Deidara's POV**

I stared silently at the small girl in front of me and I observed her figure. The girl had long silvery hair that goes down her waist, red blood eyes which looks like the Sharingan but her pupil is cat-like and has a rosary around her neck. She wore a black dress which has a white strap around her waist and her dress reached up to her knees. The girl smirked at our expressions, our shocked faces, thinking _" How can this small girl break through our sealed boulder?". _There was awkward silent until our leader Pein came up to her face-to-face.

'Who are you little girl?', the girl just grinned and the look in her eyes scares the hell out of me.

'I'm here to join you guys' was her response. Our leader stared at her with wide eyes and he smirked. I stood there stunned ' _Is she crazy?!'_

'Do you have any idea what it takes to be with us?' Once again she grinned but this time she let out a chuckle.

'If you don't believe me, then let one of you to go against me in a battle. If I win then you would let me join the Akatsuki but if I lose, then I will live you guys alone... deal?' she took out her hand to Pein.

'Deal' Pein shook her hand and he became interested.

This will be one heck of a day.

* * *

**Moka's POV**

"_Finally, this is my chance"_

'So... who will I go against?' I asked the auburn haired guy who I think is he leader of the Akatsuki. The Leader stared at me for a few seconds and then he turned to his companions and looked around. There seems to be 10 people in total including the leader himself. I also take a quick look at the people standing behind the leader.

"_9 guys and 1 girl" _I thought to myself. I also thought how strong they would be. Then I saw the duo that I have encountered earlier. The blondie and the redhead. Standing next to each other looking at me. I then gave them a grin and then I saw there face changed from shocked to surprise.

_"These people are weird"_

I then snapped back to reality when there leader gave an irritating cough. I flinched a little and gave him a who-will-be-fighting look. I waited for a response and then he said one word.

'Hidan'.

'Hell yea! Finally something interesting to do around here!'.

I looked at the direction of the voice. A silvered haired man stepped from the crowd of people and gave a sly smirk at me. I was irritated at his damn voice and attitude.

_"Yep these people are weird" _

'This is Hidan' started the leader.'He is immortal. You can chop of his head, limbs, arms, legs anything you want to cut of. He will still be alive. We will stitch him up later if we have to'.

'Immortal huh?' I said with an interesting tone to it. 'I will be looking forward to this... Hidan'.

'You to bitch' with a smirk on his face. I smirked back at him and went into a attack stance

'LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!'

* * *

**I know that this is another short chapter but next chapter will be long I promise.**

**Looking forward to write the next chapter of Moka and Hidan's battle.**


	4. Chapter 4: MOKA vs HIDAN

**I don't have that much reviews, favourites and follows but I enjoy making fan fictions so I'm sorry for the very lame story, I'm really a failure at making fan fictions but I really do enjoy doing it. If you don't like my fan fiction then I'm fine with that and I make sure to make better chapters this time :). **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto/Rosario Vampire and maybe a little bit of Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Previously~_

_'This is Hidan' started the leader.'He is immortal. You can chop of his head, limbs, arms, legs anything you want to cut of. He will still be alive. We will stitch him up later if we have to'._

_'Immortal huh?' I said with an interesting tone to it. 'I will be looking forward to this... Hidan'._

_'You to bitch' with a smirk on his face. I smirked back at him and went into a attack stance_

_'LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!'_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Moka vs Hidan_**

_**MOKA'S POV**_

_'LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!' _

_Those words were like music to my were currently standing outside the Akatsuki base into an opened area with a few rocks and a dusty ground. I went into a battle stance and glared at my opponent. We were staring at each other's eyes waiting for the first move. His distinctive purple eyes made contact with my bloody red eyes. Then what it seemed like an eternity, the so-called Hidan made the first move. _

_'Its time to DIE bitch!' He took out his scythe and ran at me with full speed. As he was about to slash at me, I jumped out of the way and stood right behind him._

_'Is that all you got? Mr Immortal~?' I said in a sarcastic tone. As he turned his head to look at me. I quickly punched him right in the face. Hidan flew and hit a nearby rock. I could hear a few bones cracked from Hidan. _

_'Whoops' I said with a innocent tone 'I think I kind of overdid it with my punch... I'm sorry... Does it hurt~?'._

_'Of course it does you Bitch!' yelled Hidan and i could see blood dripping down his mouth. As he wiped it away, he charged at me again but this time he is gripping his scythe with anger._

_'This time I'm going to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!'_

_I stood there looking very bored and I decided to use some of my special Hidan charged at me with his scythe in his hands, I closed my eyes and channeled my energy to a single point and I concentrated on my target. When Hidan is close enough, I inhaled deeply until my cheeks puffed up and I release my special move._

_'Vampire Dragons Roar!' A purple redish funnel escaped from my mouth and headed straight at Hidan. Hidan stopped running and his eyes widened in shock. The funnel hit Hidan directly and he flew again and hit the same rock. Hidan didn't open his foul mouth but the one thing he did do is stare at me with shock. I stood there and gave him my signature smirk. Hidan clenched his teeth anger and tried to stand up. When he tried to stand up, he only went back down and started huffing and puffing. His Akatsuki cloak was torned and his bare chest could be seen. _

_'Is that all you've got? I would expect better from you' I grinned and stared at Hidan. He shook with anger while still sitting on the ground with cuts and bruises in his arms and chest with blood dripping from is torso. Hidan then stood and was about to charge at me when... 'CLAP CLAP CLAP'_

_I turned to look at the source of sound and I saw that the Leader clapping slowly and he then walked towards me. I stared at his cold looking eyes and he said._

_'Congratulations. You are now part of the Akatsuki' I looked at him with wide eyes and gave a closed eyed smile._

_'Thank you, I'm looking forward to working with you'_

_'Wow... You gave a really good fight there' I looked at the direction of the sound and it turns out to be the blond guy. He gave me a smile and I smiled back._

_'Thanks' _

_'I can't believe Hidan got beaten by a girl!' A shark-like guy yelled and saying to no-one in particular._

_'Oh Shut up!' yelled Hidan with an annoyed expression.'I urn estimated her okay!' I giggled and so did everyone else even the Leader but he just chuckled. The Leader then gestured me to come into the base._

_'Come... We will introduce ourselves' I nodded and started walking towards the base._

_'My journey now begins'_

* * *

**_this isn't a really good chapter and I know but I do enjoy writing it. Can't wait to write the next chapter. I would write it now but I'm busy in the holidays._**


	5. Chapter 5:Introducing Ourselves

**Chapter 5: Intoducing Ourselves**

**Deidara's POV**

As the battle between Moka and Hidan has ended. The sun was beginning to set and it was getting pretty late. I have never thought a girl like that existed in this world. Images of the battle kept popping up in my head, she was unbelievably strong and she actually defeated that bastard Hidan. As I was thinking about the battle I snapped back into reality when I bumped into someone. It was none other then the almighty girl who defeated Hidan.

'Oh Damn...I'm-I...uh...I'm sorry about that' I stuttered. I nervously scratch at the back of my head and gave and awkward smile. _"oh crap she's gonna kill me"_. I looked into her blood red eyes and she looked at mine, we were eye-to-eye. I waited for the impact I'm going to get when she unexpectedly... SMILED!.SHE SMILED!.

'That's okay'.She then walked of. I was surprised at first. A hint of red ran up my cheeks and thought to myself. _"My god she is so beautiful when she smiles like that...Wait a minute...WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS?!" _I quickly shook my head and start walking towards the base.

* * *

**Moka's POV**

After when that blond guy bumped into me. He looked really slanty blue eyes were nothing like other peoples eyes. When I first encountered him with the redhead. At first I thought he was a girl because of his long blond hair, but I then realized he was a guy when he spoke to me after the battle with the foul mouthed Hidan. He was really handsome and good-looking to. I also realized that I didn't know his name yet and I was curious to find out. _"Oh crap I'm not falling for him am I?". _I snapped back to reality when the Leader said.

'We're here'. I took a quick glance at the area. Then I just remembered that I had blown the entrance down. Piles of rock scattered everywhere on the ground. Behind the pile of rocks, there was a huge hole which looks more like a cave now instead of a secret base. I then kept a poker face and said.

'I'm sorry that I had blown your entrance. I will fix it' I looked at the Leader and he stared at me with disbelief.

'Are you sure you can do it?'

'Of course Leader-sama. Please step aside and watch'. The Leader nodded and step away from the entrance and I stepped forward and stood in front of the pile of rocks. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the magic energy. I then raised my right arm and focus the magic energy onto my palm. When the time was right, I opened my eyes and whispered.

'Time Ark'

A grey magic circle **(AN: just like in Fairy Tail with the magic circles when being casted. If you don't know Fairy Tail then there is a link to it: ** art/Fairy-tail-magic-circle-render-371266712 -**the picture is blue so think of it as grey) **appeared right in front of my palm. The pile of rocks started to float in mid-air and going to the direction of the big hole. The rocks then start to join together to form a massive boulder just like the previous one before I blew it up. Even the paper seal was in the exact place which is in the middle of the boulder. The boulder was placed down in front of the big hole and the entrance is now fixed. I put my arm down and turned to see the Akatsuki. They all have shocked and surprised faces on and I could hear gasps as well. I couldn't tell if the guy with an orange swirly mask on but I know that he was surprised as well.

'That was very interesting little girl' said Leader-sama. I then gave a smirk and said

'Its the least I could do since I did blow up the entrance'. The Leader then chuckled at my comment and walked in front of the boulder. He then did several hand signs and the boulder moved out of the way for us to get in. We all then went inside and the boulder behind us moved back to its original spot.

* * *

**Still Moka's POV**

When everyone came in, we then came to a stop in the living room. The room had a 3 dark purple couches surrounding a small glass table. Under the glass table is a white soft rug. Then there is a big Plasma TV in front, the room also had a cabinet and a lamp stand. There wasn't much but it looked fine. Everyone took a seat on the couches. I was sitting in between the blond guy and redhead. In the other couch to the right of the glass table was the emo, shark face, foul mouth and the gut with stitches. The last couch on the left side of the table was Leader-sama, the blunette, plant guy and the guy with the swirly mask.

When everyone was seated. The Leader then broke the silence and said.

'We will now introduce ourselves.I will start first. We will go around in a circle just us Akatsuki and then the little girl will introduce herself last' he looked at me and I nodded in understanding.

'My name is Pein. I'm the leader of Akatsuki. You can call me Pein-sama or Leader-sama'. Then there was the blunette girl.

'My name is Konan. It is nice to have another girl here' she gave me a closed smile and I smiled back.

'I'm Zetsu. **Welcome little girl**.' I figured that he had two different personalities since he is both black and white **(Sorry if that offended you. Please don't hate me).**

'Hi there! My name is Tobi! I hope we can be friends!' I giggled at his enthusiasm and looked at the other couch.

'I'm Itachi' I looked into his eyes and he had the Sharingan!. I knew that he Sharingan only comes from the Uchiha clan so my guess is that Itachi is an Uchiha.

'Hi there I'm Kisame' The shark guy spoke. He gave me a a toothy grin and he had sharp teeth just like a shark. Then there was the foul mouth.

'You already know me bitch'. he smirked at me and I gave him a glare. 'Of course... Hidan~' I sangly said his name and he gave me a bigger smirk which is already irritating me. Then I looked to the right of me and stared at the blondie she-man anxiously waiting for his name.

'My name is Deidara, yeah' he gave me a short smile and I smiled back. _" Deidara huh? What a great name for a good-looking she-man"_ I realized what I had just said in my mind and shook it of. The last Akatsuki which is the redhead.

'The names Sasori' he said coldly which send shivers down my spine but I kept a poker face.

'I guess its my turn' I started. Everyone looked at me waiting for me to introduce myself. 'My name is Moka Akashiya. I'm a...' I stopped talking. I looked down on my lap, my bangs covering my eyes. "_Should I tell them who I really am?" _That question keeps repeating over and over in my head _"What should I do?"_

'Its okay if you don't want to tell us, un' the voice came from none over then Deidara. I lifted my head and stared in his eyes. His voice was so calm and gentle. All I could do was smile at him.

'Thanks for that. I just need some time to tell you who I really am'. I closed my eyes and took a nice deep breath. After a few seonds I opened them up and saw that the Akatsuki leaned forward a bit to hear the announcement.

'I am a **Vampire**'

.

.

.

.

.

'WHAT?!'

* * *

**Here's the fifth chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6:The Truth

**Sorry for taking so long but here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

**Normal POV**

After when Moka told the Akatsuki about who she really is, a.k.a Vampire, everyone was speechless. A moment of dead silence in the living room, a drip from a tap could be heard. Moka felt bad for telling but deep inside, she knew it was the right thing. She then broke the silence and said.

'Please don't panic. I won't hurt you guys' Moka sarcasticly said

'Pfft... Yea right' said Hidan looking normal 'Who's says that we're scared?' He put his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch.

'Yeah, he's right, un' said Deidara. Moka was surprised that no-one panicked and looked at Deidara. His trustful blue eyes saying that he is not afraid of her. Deidara is looking at her and gave a trustful smile. Moka could only smile back and she turned to look at everybody else. They were only giving a small smile at me saying that it is alright. The Akatsuki wasnt so bad after all. She heard rumors that the Akatsuki were a bad organisation killing people and doing bad stuff to people. But when you get to know them, they are really good people.

Moka felt happy here and she decided to tell them why she came in the first place.

'The reason I came here to join the Akatsuki is because...' Moka took a moment to make out the words then she felt and hand on her shoulder. She flinched a bit and look who's hand it is. It was Deidara.

'Don't you remember? It's okay' Moka could only smile again and she a tint of blush on Deidara's face. Deidara quickly took his hand from Moka's shoulder and place it on his lap. He was blushing madly not looking at her and hiding his face with his hair. _'Man she's cute' _was all Deidara could think right now.

'Thanks Deidara' said Moka. Deidara lifted his head and gave a small smile. Moka gave a deep breath and continued.

'The reason I came here is because... I wanted to take my revenge on Konoha'

There was a another dead silence and then, Pein gave a chuckle.

'Your a very interesting girl you know' said Pein 'Can you tell us why is that?'

'Very well' said Moka and then gave a deep breath. 'Long ago, in a another dimension, is where mythical creatures big and small would live happily in that dimension is my clan, the Akashiya clan. We lived happily together not bothering the other world just minding our own business. But one day, my parents said that they are going to the other world to get something, I didn't know what it was but they insisted that I come with them, so I did. It was also my first time visiting there to. It was a big mistake. We teleported to Konoha and the first thing I saw were elite Jonins from Konoha attacking my parents. My mother tried to protect me but she got stabbed by a kunai. My father also killed by a shuriken. My parents died right in front of me, wondering why they attacked us. I got so angry and I killed the jonins myself.' A tear drop fell down Moka's cheeks untill more came down. Moka sobbed covering her eyes. Deidara felt sad for Moka and anger for Konoha even Sasori felt the same way. Tobi started tearing up, Konan, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan all felt sorry. Pein just sat their and closed his eyes.

Deidara held onto Moka holding her tightly. Moka looked up with her puffy cheeks and teary eyes. Deidara could see sadness in her eyes, seeing her parents die right in front of her is the worst thing that could happen to a girl. Moka stopped crying, Deidara's arm felt warm and secure it felt like so protective and safe. She felt so safe staying with him.

'I'm sorry about your parents' spoke Pein 'We will help you take your revenge on Konoha' Moka was so pleased and said 'Thank you so much' her voice cracking from crying so much.

'I can't believe your hometown did that Itachi' said Kisame looking at Itachi who has his eyes closed.

'I know Kisame, I'm more surprised then you are' spoke Itachi

'Finally and can sacrifice a Konoha ninja to Jashin-sama' shouted Hidan

'Shut up Hidan' said an annoyed Kakuzu with his arms folded.

'Dont worry Moka we will help you on your revenge, yeah!' said Deidara putting a fist up looking excited. Moka can see everyone putting a smile on their faces.

'Thank you everyone' Letting a tear fall down her cheek. 'Oh and I almost forgot'

'What is it Moka?' asked Deidara

'My weakness is...'

'Wait a minute... YOU HAVE A WEAKNESS?!' yelled Hidan getting excited 'Because I'm gonna beat you next time when I know what your weakness is'

'Shut up Hidan' said an annoyed Kakuzu 'Let Moka speak and stop butting in for once'

Moka giggled 'Thanks Kakuzu I appreciate that' Kakuzu gave a nod and Moka gave a grin to Hidan who just ignored Kakuzu and waited for Moka's response.

'As I was saying' started Moka looking at everyone who all have anxious faces besides Hidan who is getting excited.

'My weakness is... WATER'

'Water?' said everyone in unison.

'That's right water'

'Why is that?' asked Kisame who has a confused expression

'It is because of my strong powers the water purifies my powers and shocking me at the same time. If I want to wash ourselves with water, I use special devil herbs and mixtures to dilute the water to a useable level for me to use' Moka explained and the Akatsuki members all nodded in understanding.

'Interesting~' smirked Hidan

'Don't you even there touch me with water or I will beat you to next week' Moka angrily said and did a death glare who Hidan has a cold chill going down his spine. Pein chuckled and everyone else laughed.

'Thanks for telling us Moka' said Pein as he stood up from the couch 'Konan will take you to our spare room'. Konan stood up and gave her hand out gesturing her to come with her. Moka accepted it and stood up letting Konan lead her. The two girls walked into the hallways leaving the boys in the living room.

* * *

**That's chapter 6 I will update the next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7: Competition and Dinner

**I'm so sorry! Been busy at school now anyway let's just start the chapter**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT own Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Competition and Dinner**

**Moka's POV**

Konan is in front of me leading me into the spare room. The hallway seems to be pretty long and really dark to. As we were passing several doors, we came to a dead end. It seems to be the end of the hallway and I was right. Konan opened the door to her left and went inside then followed by me.

'This will be your room' said Konan

I took a quick look around inspecting the place. It has a white queen-sized bed near the left wall of the room and nightstand on its right. On the other side, it has a purple desk good for doing paperwork big enough to put piles of books and papers. Lastly, there is a lime green wardrobe opposite side of the desk. The wardrobe was as big as the bed itself but probably a bit smaller than the bed. The walls were sky blue and the floor is dark purple. The room looked amazing. I realised I was taking my time inspecting everything and I totally forgot that Konan was still there.

'Thanks Konan' I said.

'No problem Moka'

Konan turned to leave then stopped at the door. She turned her head to look at me. I looked at her back waiting what will happen next.

'I will be at the kitchen making dinner, if I can' she muttered at the last one but I could still hear her. 'Please take your time settling down in your room while I go cook for the others, you can come to dinner when your ready'

I nodded and gave a smile. Konan smiled back and closed the door. I could hear Konan's footsteps fading into the distance which means that she is already far away from my room. I stared in satisfaction looking around the room. "_The Akatsuki sure makes the room nice and tidy, good chose of colours to" _I thought. I smiled to myself and headed to the door, opening it and closing it on my way out and headed to the kitchen.

**Deidara's POV**

When Konan and Moka were out of sight. The rest of us were still sitting in the living room until...

'Moka sure is a pretty badass chick' obviously Hidan said that adding a smirk to it.

'She really is a nice girl when she is a vampire' said Itachi crossed armed and eyes closed.

'Tobi will be a good boy to Moka-san!' shouted Tobi with both his arms in the air. Pein was still standing looking at Tobi emotionless as ever then said.

'Dinner will be ready in an hour' Pein then walked of heading to his office.

_'Okay... that was weird, un' _I thought to myself. But, I got this weird feeling inside of me. Something I haven't felt before. Was it love?. No that couldn't be it, I wouldn't fall for a 13 year-old, would I? No I can't think like this, Art is a bang!, Art is an explosion!, yeah. I repeatedly said that in my mind getting lost into my inner mind when suddenly...

'Hey brat... you alright? You looked spaced out' said Sasori with concern. I snapped back to reality and I looked at Sasori. He stared at me emotionless.

'Ooooooo Deidara is in love~' Hidan sangly said looking at me with a smirk on his damn face.

'W-w-w what?! No way! I would never!' I stuttered and turning my head crossing my arms. I was flustered. I felt embarrassed. Seriously everyone is looking at me!. Even Sasori is looking at me grinning!.

'Looks like our Deidara is turning into a man' said Kisame. Some laughed some chuckled and I felt even more embarrassed!.

'Sh-Shut up!, un' I shouted and they kept on laughing. As they were laughing their heads of, Konan came back looking confused.

'What's all the commotion about?' questioned Konan.

'Deidara-sempai likes Moka-san!' shouted Tobi sounding happy about it.

'Shut up Tobi, Teme!' I yelled at Tobi angrily which made Konan smirk at me._'Great, just great' _I thought getting frustrated.

'Don't worry Deidara' said Konan still smirking creepily 'I'm sure you'll get Moka's heart someday' I looked at Konan, my frustration started to fade away. Maybe I could get Moka's heart someday if I try.

'Hey what about me?!' yelled Hidan 'I wanna get Moka's heart to' obviously he liked Moka to and I can see that he had jealously inside of him.

'What do you mean heart Moka's heart?' asked Kakuzu 'Are you going to rip her chest open and take her heart? That's what I wanna do'

'Not in that way you fool!' yelled Konan. She gave a sigh 'What I mean is make her fall in love with one of you'

'Oh...' said Kakuzu in understanding.

'Idiots..' said Itachi looking bored and making us look stupid

'I have an idea!' yelled Kisame nearly jumping of his seat. Everyone stopped and listen to what Kisame has to say.

'Lets make a competition to who will make Moka fall in love first!'

'That's one hell of a competition' said Hidan 'But I'm in!'

'Tobi to!'

Kakuzu- 'I'm in'

Zetsu- 'Me to!'

Itachi- 'Hn'

Deidara- 'Yeah!'

Sasori- 'Sure why not?'

'Then its settled!' said Kisame 'May the best man win!'

'And I'll be the referee/judge' said Konan.

'Let the competition start!'

* * *

**Noramal POV**

When it was time for dinner. Konan went to the kitchen to cook dinner. The guys where dissatisfied because Konan is a very bad cook. Just then, Moka came in and went to sit on a chair. Itachi went over to pull the chair for her.

'Thanks Itachi' adding a smile to it

'No problem Moka' Itachi gave a small smile back. The others glared at Itachi and went to take a seat for themselves. Itachi was seating to Moka's right and on her left was Hidan. Next to Itachi was Deidara and next to Hidan was Sasori. Across the table was Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu and Tobi. As they waited of the food to be ready it was the guys chance to talk to Moka and the firstto speak was Hidan.

'So Moka~, how do you like your new room?' Hidan leaned in next to Moka a few inches apart and gave a seductive smirk which gave glares everywhere.

'Well... how should I start? It's amazing!' said Moka with a cheerful smile on her face. The boys had a tint of blush on their face due to Moka's beautiful smile. As they talked for a while, Konan came back with their food.

'Dinner's ready' as Konan placed it on the table, Pein came in with good timing and sat at the head of the table. Dissatisfaction on everyone's faces. Sloppy food everywhere and smelt like burnt rotten garbage.

'What the hell is this shit!?' yelled Hidan. Konan was upset and is crouching down in the corner of the room. Moka gave a sigh and said.

'I'll cook' then she stood up from her seat and headed to the kitchen.

'Have you cooked before?' asked Kisame.

'Of course' replied Moka 'Don't worry it won't take long and Konan please don't be upset' Konan looked up and looked surprised by it the she took a seat next to Pein.

A few minutes passed and Moka came in with trays of food.

'Eat up! There wasn't much ingredients but this is what I can do for now' When she placed the trays on the table. Dissatisfaction faces turned into shocked happy faces. A full sized marinated turkey on one tray and a full sized big fish with vegetables surrounding it. Moka sat back down on her seat and everyone cupped their hands together.

'Itadakimasu!'.

Several minutes after finishing dinner. Everyone was satisfied.

'I've never eaten this much in weeks!' said a satisfied Hidan leaning back on his chair placing his hand in his stomach.

'You said it, un' Deidara agreed with Hidan.

'Next time, lets make Moka the cook for the Akatski, agreed?' questioned Pein. Everyone placed their hand up.

'We have got to cook together next time!' asked Konan to Moka.'

'Sure' Moka smiling. Pein left the table back into his office. The others went into the living room and turned on the TV.

* * *

**Chapter 7 done! So sorry for being so late, I'll try to update it very soon!**


	8. Chapter 8:Truth or Dare

**On with the story :)**

**Disclaimer:Don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare?**

**Normal POV**

'What the hell is this shit?' yelled Hidan at the TV screen. Apparently, Tobi wanted to watch a kids movie and everyone groaned while seating on the couches.

_Flashback~ A few minutes before_

_When dinner was over, everyone (besides Pein who went back to his office) headed into the living room and decided to watch something on TV. As Kisame was about to grab the remote of the glass table in front of him, Tobi quickly grabbed the remote and clicked to this kids channel._

_'What the hell Tobi! Give that back!'_

_'NO!' yelled Tobi_

_'I swear I'm gonna kill you one day' muttered Kisame_

_Flashback END_

'Tobi is a good boy! Tobi watches good shows!'

'Good show my ass' mumbled Deidara while leaning on his hand and his elbow placed on the side of the couch. As everyone was getting annoyed, Tobi suggested something.

'GUYS GUYS!' yelled Tobi

'WHAT!' everyone yelled in unison besides Moka who just sat there waiting.

'Tobi wants to play Truth or Dare!'

'Thats actually not a bad idea' said Kisame putting his hand on his chin.

'Who wants to play?'

Since there's nothing else to do besides watching the kids show which no one wanted to watch. Everyone rose their hands in the air.

'Great!' shouted Kisame 'I'll get a bottle' then Kisame headed of into the kitchen.

'YAAAY!' Tobi shouted excitedly putting both of his arms in the air.

* * *

When Kisame came back with a plastic bottle in his hands. Hidan and Kakuzu moved the couches to the side and Deidara and Sasori moved the glass table away so that everyone can sit in a circle on the floor. As everyone sat on the floor, Kisame place the bottle in the middle of the circle.

'Who wants to go first?' questioned Kisame.

'ME ME ME' Tobi yelled putting his arm in the air.

'Ugh fine'

'YAY!'

When Tobi spun the bottle. The tip of the bottle landed on Deidara.

'_Oh shit!' _Deidara cursed in his mind _'I hate this game already'_

'Truth or Dare Deidara-sempai?' questioned Tobi.

'Dare'

'Hmm...' Tobi thought for a while then came up with one.

'I dare Deidara-sempai to hit Hidan with a shoe'

'WHAT!' yelled Hidan. Kisame, Konan laughed his head of and Itachi, Kakuzu snickered.

'My pleasure' Deidara smirked and took his shoe of his foot. Deidara stood up and walked towards Hidan holding his shoe in his hands and giving an evil smirk.

'Don't you even fucking dare hit me with that fucking shoe!' yelled Hidan trying to run away from Deidara but he was currently sitting down in front of Deidara who is a few inches from him and he doesn't have time to get away.

'Sorry Hidan, rules are rules' said Deidara and he swing his shoe back and... "WHACK!" Deidara's shoe hit Hidan and Hidan fell backwards. Kisame fell back laughing and Moka giggled.

'Best dare ever!' said Deidara feeling excited. _'I love this game... for now' _Deidara thought and went back to his spot and putting his shoe back on. Hidan came back up and was rubbing his check with his hand where the red shoe mark is.

'Your going to pay for that you damn blond freak' said Hidan who is now irritated. Deidara just smirked and grabbed the plastic bottle. He spun the bottle and it landed on Kakuzu.

'Truth or Dare?'

'Truth' said Kakuzu.

'Is it true that you hug 'your' money at night every time you go to bed?' questioned Deidara giving Kakuzu the evil grinn.

'I...uh...I..._sigh_ yes that's true' stattered Kakuzu and looking at the ground feeling embarrassed. Some people chuckled at that, never knew Kakuzu loved money so much. Anyway, on with the game. Kakuzu span the bottle and this time it was Kisame.

'Truth or Dare shark-face?'

'Umm... Dare' Kisame answered without hesitation finally it is his turn to give a little entertainment whatever the case Kakuzu gives him he will make an improvement to impress Moka.

'Hmm... I dare you to... get Pein out here to play with us'.

'What kind of dare is that?!' said Kisame annoyed with Kakuzu.

'Come on Kisame, It'l be fun if all the members and the leader play together, yeah' said Deidara.

'Alright alright' Kisame admitted defeat and stood up to go to leader's office. _'I wished Kakuzu gave someone better than this so I can impress Moka'_ thought Kisame but just shrugged it of.

_A few minutes past~_

Kisame came back giving out his toothy grin and behind him is Pein.

'That took you long enough' said Kakuzu

'**Yea what happened?' **said Black Zetsu.

'Well...' Kisame replied and sat down 'Leader said that he was too busy to play then I said that it'll be fun and he refused but then I kept bugging him and he said that he'll play if it's fun' Kisame explained.

'I only came so that Kisame can stop bugging me' Pein glared at Kisame and he just nervously scratch behind his head.

'My turn' said Kisame. He spun the bottle and this time it was the newcomer Moka.

'Truth or Dare?'

'Umm... Dare' Moka replied waiting for her dare.

_'Oh Damn she chose Dare, okay think Kisame, don't make something foolish... That's it!' _

'I dare you to sing'. Everyone fell silent after that. In everyone's minds right is that can she sing?. Moka gave Kisame an are you serious expression then just sighed.

'Alright'

_'Wow... Is she really gonna do it?! I thought she was going to reject it' _thought Deidara. Moka gave out another sigh and the Akatsuki waited to hear her voice. Then she started singing.

_Sun goes down and we are here beside me_

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me and you can dream forever_

_Right here in my arms_

_tonight~_

The members all had shocked faces. Her voice is like an angel singing a lullaby to a child. Their mouths jaw wide opened and continue to listen.

_it's magic when you are here beside me _

_close your eyes and let me hold you tight_

_everything that I could ever need is_

_right here in my arms _

_tonight~_

_Sounds of day fade away_

_Stars begin to climb_

_Melodies fill the breeze_

_Sweeter all the time~_

_Sun goes and we are here together _

_Fireflies glow like a thousand charms_

_Stay with me and you can dream forever_

_right her in my arms_

_tonight~_

_(Song: Barbie-Right here in my arms)_

As the song ended. Moka looked at the others. They all hide smiles on there faces. Her beautiful voice filled their ears with warmth and relaxation, they can't even imagine a time when they can hear music this good.

'Tobi thinks Moka-san is a beautiful singer!' Tobi praised Moka with happy mood

'Why thank you Tobi' Moka replied with a smile.

'Not just beautiful but amazing, un!' Deidara also praised Moka and the others nodded their head in agreement.

'I have to give it to that your not just a fucking badass but a badass singer to' Hidan added to the praise giving her his signature smirk.

'Thanks guys' Moka smiled giving the guys a tint of blush And continued playing the game. Several minutes passed and it became fun every minute. Time went by fast and it became late. They decided its time to go to bed.

'Night guys' said Moka giving a wave.

'Night Moka' replied Deidara and Moka gave a small smile turning her back heading to her room.

'We didn't impress Moka this time but next time one of us will impress her for sure' said Sasori looking disappointed.

'Your right Danna, un' said Deidara and the artist duo left heading into their room.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing in 2 weeks but i finished it today because it is my birthday today (October 17th).**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Friend

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 9:A New Friend**

The start of a new morning in the Akatsuki base. Everyone is having peaceful sleeps, not a single sound is heard, besides some people who snores while sleeping, but everything is normal. Meanwhile in Pein's office. Pein is deciding and thinking about Moka taking revenge on Konoha. He remembers Moka's words yesterday.

_'The reason I'm here is because... I want to take my revenge on Konoha'_

When she said that yesterday, Pein couldn't refuse her request because he felt something inside of her. Anger, sadness, pain and frustration in her soul. Pein felt her aura surrounding her filled with hatred for Konoha and Pein decided to help her get her revenge on Konoha. In 3 months from now. Konoha will beneath their feet.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

I awoke to a start. I looked at the alarm clock on my table stand. 5:30am. I groaned and I looked at my right. My partner is fast asleep breathing in and out. I looked at the ceiling and put my hand on my forehead. I felt very uneasy for some reason. What was it?. I decided to go out and have a morning stroll. I got out of my bed, put on my Akatsuki cloak and quietly exit the room without waking up the blonde brat, I closed the door behind me and headed down the dark hallway. There weren't any windows in our base so it was very hard to see since it is very early in the morning and the sun hasn't come out yet. When I arrived at the entrance, I did the hand signs and the boulder moved aside and headed I into the distance with the boulder closing behind me.

**Deidara's POV**

The morning came, I woke up groaning and look at the time. 6:30am. I let out another groan and got out of the bed. I did a few stretches to let my muscles moving. I then went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I came back to my room and put on my Akatsuki cloak. As I was doing my hair, I looked at the other side of the room where there is another bed which is my partners bed. I saw that Sasori isn't there so I guessed that he was out. I finished my hair and went out of my room.

As I exited the room, I smelt something really nice heading towards the kitchen. I followed the smell and it lead me to the dining table. The smell got stronger and it smelt like bacon, eggs and toast. I looked up and saw Moka cooking breakfast and it surprised me that she is wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Her silvery hair matched the black and red cloak.

'Good Morning Moka, un' I said and walked to her. Moka turned around and gave me a cheery smile.

'Oh good morning Deidara, breakfast is nearly ready' She turned back to the stove and continued frying eggs and bacon, and the toast is being toasted in the toaster. I sat down on my chair and putting my arms on the table. I watched her cook and I was impressed that a little girl can cook way better than anyone else in the organisation. Before Moka came, Konan has been cooking for us and it tasted horrible and she knew!. It's like she wanted to poison us. So lately, we have to get take away foods from places and Kakuzu said it was too much money but Pein ordered him to give the money and we knew that he couldn't refuse Leaders' orders and it's been like that ever since Moka came. We can now finally eat cooked at the organisation.

A few minutes passed, one by one each member came in and sat on their seats waiting for the delicious foods. I also wondered how Moka got hold of the Akatsuki cloak so I decided to to ask her during breakfast. When Moka finished cooking, she placed the food on the table. One plate has a pile of bacon and one has a stack of toast. Then she went back and taking three plates, one at time placing it in front of the members which has two eggs on it.

'This looks great!' said Kisame with an excited expression.

'Thanks for the food!' yelled Tobi.

Everyone was wolfing down the food even I'm doing it. It's been a while since I ate proper breakfast. Moka sat next to me and ate normally.

'Hey Moka, un' I spoke up and Moka looked at me 'Well... Um... I was wondering... How did you get the Akatsuki cloak, hmm?' Moka gave an eyebrow and everyone was silent.

'Well... I saw it on my bed when I woke up this morning so I just put it on'

'Oh... that makes sense... I guess, un' I nervously scratch the back of my head 'I just saying that you look really good wearing it, yeah'

'Thanks I appreciate that' Moka smiled and it made my face heat up. I looked away trying to hide my face with my bangs. Why am I blushing?!. S-class ninjas don't blush! Okay Deidara keep your cool. Besides there's still the competition to make Moka fall in love with one of us, I've got plenty of time on my hands.

'Hey, where's Sasori?' questioned White Zetsu. Now that he mentioned it, he wasn't at breakfast.

'Maybe he's still outside for his morning stroll, un' I said

'But he's usually back in this time' said Itachi standing in the corner of the living room looking stoic as usual.

'Did something happen to him, un?' Everyone had confused faces on.

_'Whatever it is, I hope he's back alive, yeah'_ I thought.

* * *

**Moka's POV**

After breakfast was over, I put the dishes in the sink and left it there. I would've washed the dishes myself but the fact that I can't is that I will get electrocuted if I touched water.I went into the living room and sat on the couch next to Sasori. He was switching through the channels every second and not stopping on one to watch. It was getting boring so I decided to take a walk out the base. I stood from the couch and headed to the entrance.

'Where are you going Moka?' questioned Kisame.

'Just going out for a walk' I replied back

'Well okay, be back soon okay'

'Umm... Okay...' I was confused why he said that but I just shrugged it of and left the living room.

I left the base and it felt really nice to be out. I don't know why it felt good but maybe I'm in a place with 9 guys and 1 girl is a bit stuffy and needed fresh air. Feeling the wind through my hair blowing freely in the air felt nice. Listening to the nature around me and breathing in the fresh cool air around me. I start walking and look at my surroundings. Birds up on their nests on big tall tree and deers eating the green grass.

As I was walking, I came to a stop. A few metres from me, there was a girl sitting on a huge rock legs up and her head buried on her knees crouching like a curled up ball. She has long dark blue hair and fair skin, she wore a light purple jacket and skinny leggings. The girl seem is older than me probably around 15. I wondered why she was sitting all alone out here and near the Akatsuki base to. Does she want to join the Akatsuki to? Should I talk to her? Where did she come from? 'Why is she here? All these questions flowing in my head and I decided to talk to her. When I was about to go up to her, I remembered that I'm still wearing the Akatsuki cloak, I quickly took it of so she doesn't know I'm part of the Akatsuki just in case she starts to run away, I folded the cloak and held it and I then approached her.

As I was in front of her, she still didn't notice me yet.

'Umm... Excuse me... Are you okay?' I finally spoke to the dark haired girl. She lifted her head and looked at me. Her face was calm and I looked at her eyes. Her eyes are customary white colour which means she is part of Hyuga clan.

'Oh...um...' The dark haired girl stammered, she doesn't know what to say, I guess she is the shy type.

'My name's Moka, what's yours?'

'Um... I'm Hinata Hyuga' The shy girl said and looked down at the ground. I was getting curious why she was here, I then notice a headband around her neck. It was the Hidden Leaf symbol!. So she's from Konoha huh? I thought. The people who killed my parents!? My anger for Hinata is trying burst out of my skin and I clenched my fists. Why is she here?. She then looked at me and her eyes widened in fear. She trembled and she was about to run.

'Wait! I won't hurt you' I calmed myself down thinking that this girl is kind and gentle. Hinata then calmed down and sighed in relief.

'Why are you here? Why are you so far away from your home?' I asked Hinata.

'I... Um... I r-ran away from home... because... They hate me!' Hinata yelled at the last part and I flinched a little. Hinata's tears came out from her white Hyuga eyes and was shaking. 'I want to become strong and prove to them that I'm not a scared little lamb anymore!

I felt anger inside of her and I was surprised that she wanted to take revenge on Konoha to. I smirked at her 'Believe it or not, I wanted to take my revenge on Konoha to' Hinata was surprised and looked at me in shock.

'Hey cheer up' I sat next to her and place my hand on her shoulder. 'We'll get stronger together' Hinata gaped her mouth and smiled at me

'Yes... we'll get stronger then ever! Moka' We stood up and smiled at each other.

'Why don't you come and join the Akatsuki?' I unfolded my cloak and showed it to her. She was shocked 'Akatsuki?! Are you part of the Akatsuki?!'

'Um... Yea... You don't have to join if you want'

'No!... I mean... Um' She didn't know what to do and stood there looking afraid.

'It's okay, I won't let the other members tease you or hurt you except for training' I spoke up wanting her to join. 'Besides, I needed a training partner'

'Well... Alright... I'll join!' Hinata spoke up and gave me a big smile. I was happy to here that and smiled back.

'We'll get stronger for sure!'

'Hai!'

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I got a request from BekotaTheMonsterHuntress to make Hinata friends with Moka and so here it is! Will Hinata survive with the Akatsuki? And what happened to Sasori? More updates soon! Sorry for not updating soon because of school and homework.**


	10. Chapter 10: Stolen and Heartbroken

**On with the story :)**

**Disclamer: Don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stolen and Heartbroken **

**Normal POV**

_**~At the Akatsuki Base~**_

After Moka left the base, the boys excluding Pein and Zetsu is out who knows where, are having a good time on their hands... NOT!.

'WHERE'S MY MONEY!' Kakuzu yelled at the top of his lungs making the whole base shake. Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Hidan flinched while Itachi stood in the corner of the room looking stoic as always. No one answered.

'I said... WHERE IS MY MONEY!' This time even louder. No one can stop Kakuzu when he's like this. It was like the time when Kakuzu's money was stolen and turns out his previous partner stole his money. Kakuzu got so angry he killed him!. and now it happens again but this time it wasn't Kakuzu's partner AKA Hidan but someone else.

_'There will be a tombstone in the base after this is over' _thought Kisame sweat dropping at Kakuzu's rage. Again no one answered. Staring at Kakuzu's rage, he got impatient and starts questioning everyone.

'Deidara did you do it?!' Kakuzu holding onto Deidara's collar shirt gripping tightly.

'N-no, un' Deidara waved both his hands in front of Kakuzu surrendering. Kakuzu let go and went to Tobi.

'What about you Tobi?!'

'No sir! Tobi is a good boy' Tobi nearly tearing up under his mask.

'You Kisame?!' Kakuzu glared at Kisame.

'No not me' Kisame sweat dropped.

'He'll no' said Hidan nervously.

'Hn' said Itachi which everyone knew which means it's a no.

'If it wasn't Deidara, Tobi, Kisame,Hidan or Itachi then who is it?' asked Kakuzu calming down a bit. Everyone shrugged.

'What about Leader-sama, un?' questioned Deidara.

'No Leader-sama will tell me about it' replied Kakuzu.

'Konan?' said Hidan

'No she never does it'

'Then that leaves Moka or Sasori' Itachi finally spoke.

'Moka is too kind to do that then it must be...' Kakuzu stopped his sentence knowing who stole the money.

'SASORI (DANNA, UN)?' everyone yelled in unison.

* * *

**~Meanwhile at the forest~**

We (Moka and Hinata) were on our way to the hideout not even speaking a word until.

'Um... Moka-chan' Hinata spoke up looking at Moka.

'What is it Hinata?' Moka questioned.

'I-I was wondering why you joined the Akatsuki'

Moka was surprised but she knew that question would come up sooner or later. She gave a sad smile and explained everything to her.I told her about my parents, the other dimension where I lived, the Konoha shinobi attack, my parents death and my anger unleashed killing the shinobi. After I finished explaining, Hinata was shocked looking down at me with wide eyes. And yes she is taller than Moka when she stood up but anyway's Hinata wasn't expecting that.

'How cruel of them' Hinata was shocked and gave an angry and sad expression.

'Don't worry Hinata-chan. I'm going to get my revenge no matter what' Moka's motivation became strong. She was determined to destroy Konoha with Hinata-chan by her side. Moka then realized something anf turned to Hinata.

'Mind if I ask. Why did you leave Konoha? Isn't it your home?'

Hinata then gave a gasped and looked to the ground still walking. Moka felt guilty and didn't answer.

'Its because... I was... CALLED A WEAKLING!' Hinata yelled letting out her feelings. Moka flinched. She was also shocked. Hinata started tearing up but shook her head and stopped the tears from falling. We stopped walking and Hinata starts explaining.

_~ Hinata's Flashback~_

_It was a nice sunny day and I started going to the training grounds. When I got there, my cousin Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura were there._

_'G-Good Morning everyone' I stuttered and they faced me._

_'Mornin' Sakura muttered it out. I was confused. Sakura never mutters at me but why now?. Just then Naruto and my cousin Neji approached me. I blushed since I do have a crush on Naruto and he is approaching me! They both have serious faces._

_'Hinata' said Neji_

_'Umm... What is it Neji nii-san?' I was getting nervous._

_'Hinata... You are a disgarce to the Hyuga clan! I don't want to see you again!' I flinched. I steeped back a couple of steps and place my hands on my chest. I was shocked! _

_'I am sicken tired of training the basics with you and protecting you like some precious jewel! I'm done!'. Tears filled up my eyes and it came in a matter of seconds. Why? Why am I treated like this? I looked at Naruto. He stood there looking at the ground not saying anything. I then looked behind him. The rest of the people had sorry faces on them._

_'Hinata I'm sorry' said Naruto. I cried my heart out. Why is my crush not helping me? Now I know why. He never did loved me. He never consider me as a friend. _

_'Hinata... you are a WEAKLING!' yelled Neji. I can't believed what I just heard. My eyes widened in shock and horror. This is what Neji thinks of me. This is what Naruto thinks of me. This is what everyone is thinking of me. That I am a WEAKLING!. I couldn't take it any more, I ran out of the training grounds and exited the Konoha gates and into the forest. My tears kept flowing out as I ran into the forest. _

_~Flashback END~_

'And that's what happened' Hinata finished explaining giving a small sad smile. Moka gaped her mouth open and her eyes widened. How there they do that to Hinata-chan! Moka went in front her and held her hands gripping it but not to tight.

'Don't worry Hinata. I promise that you will get stronger no matter what!' Moka held her hands and looked deeply in her Hyuga eyes. Obviously Hinata flinched at her actions and gave Moka a proud smile.

'Thank you Moka-chan. I won't forget this day. Your a good friend' Hinata gave me a big smile and Moka smiled back and started walking again.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. A lot of homework to do and sorry for the short chapter. Hinata and Moka are now friends and what is Sasori up to?**


	11. Chapter 11:A New Member

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A New Member**

**~Outside the Akatsuki Base~**

Moka and Hinata has just arrived outside the Akatsuki base. Hinata was a little bit scared but deep inside she wanted to join and that's exactly what she's going to do. Moka saw her determination is strong and gave a small smile. Moka finally found another friend ever since she joined the Akatsuki. People think the Akatsuki are bad luck but when you get to know them well, they are very good friends as well. Moka told Hinata to stand back and Hinata nodded her head and went a couple of steps back and also told Hinata to hold her Akatsuki cloak for her. Moka did the hand signs and the boulder moved. If your wondering how she knew the hand signs, Moka's eyes are very sharp and can easily remember the hand signs well. The big boulder moved out of the way and Hinata was stunned. Moka turned to Hinata.

'It is time Hinata. Your new journey begins now' Moka held out her hand. Hinata smiled happily and grabbed Moka's hand.

'I'm ready' said Hinata. Hinata gave Moka her cloak back and Moka nodded with a thanks. She put on her Akatsuki cloak on and the two girls walked into the base and the big boulder closed behind them.

**~Akatsuki Base before Moka and Hinata came in~**

'SASORI (DANNA, UN)?' everyone yelled in unison.

'Why would Sasori-Danna steal Kakuzu's money, un?' Deidara asked in a confused tone. Deidara knew Sasori was better then that to not steal Kakuzu's money without permission.

'Something's "fishy" around here' Hidan grinned and Kisame gave him a glare but then just shrugged it of. Just then, Pein came walking in looking really pissed.

'I could here you a mile away Kakuzu' said Pain really pissed of and glared at Kakuzu.

'Sorry Leader-sama but we think that Sasori stole my money' said Kakuzu looking innocent.

'You mean "our" money' Pein corrected. 'But why would Sasori steal the money for?'

'That's what we're thinking now' The stoic Itachi said cross-armed.

'Well whatever Sasori is doing with the money, I hope it doesn't cause trouble' said Pein and he walked back into his office. 'Oh and one more thing' Pein stopped in his tracks and took a glance at the members in the living room. 'We will go to Konoha in a month from now. Please inform Moka about this' The members gave a nod and watched as Pein walked out of there's a pregnant silence in the suddenly, there was a rumble which shook the place a little. The rumble came from the entrance and everyone knew what the rumble was. It meant that someone has opened up the entrance.

'If that's Sasori I'm so going to beat the shit out of him for stealing my money!' yelled Kakuzu releasing his anger and clenching his fists.

'No, I think it's Moka' said Kisame

'You wanna bet?! Then I bet you $10 that it's Sasori' Kakuzu yelled at Kisame who is laying back on the couch.

'Fine. Then I bet you $10 it's Moka' betted Kisame.

Kakuzu and Kisame glared daggers at each other and the both of them stared at the hallway of the entrance. Footsteps echoed through the hallway. It got louder and louder by the second. Hidan and Deidara both sweat dropped at the tension in the air between the two members that betted who are both glaring/staring at the hallway. As the footsteps gradually got louder, a shadowy figure could be seen. The shadowy figure stopped ans stood at the entrance door of the living room. It was... Moka!.

'Haha Kakuzu I win!' Kisame gave a victorious yell and gestured his hand out to Kakuzu to give the money and giving his signature toothy grin.

'Damn you Kisame!' Kakuzu cursed under his breath and took out a note from his pocket and gave it to Kisame.

Moka sweat dropped 'Uhh... What's going on guys?' Looking confused.

'Oh don't worry Moka, yeah' said Deidara 'Long story short. Kakuzu and Kisame made a bet on who came in the entrance, yeah. Kakuzu bet that it was Sasori Danna and Kisame bet that it was you, un' Deidara explained.

'Uhh... Okay...' Moka sweat dropped again. 'Anyway... I would like you guys to meet someone during my stroll in the woods'. The boys looked at her confused. Moka turned around and looked at the dark hallway 'You can come out now don't worry they won't hurt you'. Another shadowy figure came out of the darkness of the hallway. Hinata came out of the shadows and revealed herself. She is looking at the ground nervously.

'Guys this is Hinata Hyuga' Moka introduced Hinta to the boys. The boys examined her. Hinata looked up and a tint of red showed on her cheeks. She felt really nervous.

'Umm... H-Hi there' Hinata stuttered.

'So your part the Hyuga clan huh?' Kisame questioned Hinata with a little interest.

'Well... Umm... Yes I am part of the Hyuga clan' Hinata replied back looking at the blue-skinned man.

'Cool'

'So... Why is she here again?' Hidan questioned to no one in particular.

'Oh yea sorry about that' said Moka 'She is going to be our new comrade'

Silence filled the room.

'You're crazy aren't you?' said Hidan 'I mean, I'm not saying she's weak and all but does she have the guts to join us?'

'Dont worry. Hinata-chan is stronger then you think and I know she is' Moka gave a warming smile at Hinata and she blushed.

'I'm going to introduce Hinata to Pein-sama. Come on Hinata-chan ', Moka grabbed Hinata's wrist 'Let's go' Moka dragged Hinata to Pein's office leaving the boys.

* * *

**~At the office~**

**Pein's POV**

Paper work after paper work. It's so boring and I'll never get it down in time. I was currently sorting out papers of missions. Sorting out which group should do which missions. I was about to take a break when I heard a knock on the door.

'Come in' I said coldly, not really in a mood for anyone right now.

The door opened and standing there was Moka.

'Sorry for the interruption Pein-sama' said Moka

'Not at all Moka. What is it? I said, even though I said that I wasn't in the mood for anyone but Moka is a calm and gentle girl so she is better than anyone else. We'll Sasori and Itachi are alright to but not as friendly as Moka.

'Pein-sama I would like to introduce you to someone' Moka gestured her hand to her right and someone standing there. It was a dark-lavender haired girl. She had white pale eyes which means she is part of the Hyuga clan. Her head projector is around her neck just like how Hidan wear his and it seems that she is from the Hidden Leaf village of Konoha.

'Pein-sama. This is Hinata Hyuga' Moka introduced 'Hinata-chan this is the leader of the Akatsuki Pein.

I stared at the Hyuga girl for a moment. Why would Moka bring back a person from Konoha? I thought to myself.

'Hello Leader-sama' Hinata spoke to me and she politely did a small bow. She gave a nice looking smile which I think that she is a good Konoha person.

'It's nice to meet you to' I replied back 'What brings you here Miss Hyuga?'

'Well... I would like to join the Akatsuki'

I was really surprised what she said just now. Another Konoha person joining the Akatsuki? I thought for a moment. Would she be able to survive long enough? It's not like I care for the Hyuga girl but her Byakugan could be very useful to us.

I gave a sigh 'Very well'

The Hyuga girl gave a surprised look 'You may join the Akatsuki but on one condition. You gave to be a Rogue Ninja by scratching your head projector'

Hinata gave a small frown on her lips and it looks as if she's thinking of something. I knew that there is no way she will be a rogue ninja but I just thought wrong.

'Alright I'll do it' said Hinata. She took out her head projector, took a kunai out of her ninja bag and she slashed it. A line was now visible on the Hidden Leaf symbol. The looks on the Hyuga girls eyes when she slashed her head projector. Her eyes gave out anger for Konoha. But why is that?

'Congratulations' I said 'You are now officially an Akatsuki member'

Moka gave Hinata a smile and bear hugged her 'Congratulations Hinata-chan!' Moka gave a warming praise for the Hyuga girl.

'Thank you so much Leader-sama' The Hyuga girl thanked me, I gave a nod 'You to Moka-chan. Without you, I wouldn't be here and I'm so happy to be here'. The Hyuga girl tied her head projector back to wear it was.

Moka released Hinata and gave a big smile. 'Come Hinata. Let me introduce you to the guys' Moka dragged Hinata out of the room but Moka poked her head in the doorway.

'Thanks Pein-sama' Moka said

'No problem' I replied back. Moka gave a nod and is out of sight

* * *

**OMG so so so so SORRY for not updating fast enough! Stupid homework and school wasted my time on writing the story. Anyway Hinata is now a member of the Akatsuki YAY! But what about Sasori? Whats he up to? Stay tuned!**


End file.
